My Animal Boyfriend: (Fuuta X Tsubaki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Naughty wolf Fuuta meets a mischievous kitty by the name of Tsubaki at an Animal BF birthday party. Things get HOTT when these two head upstairs to sneak a smoke...


Fuuta hated birthday parties. They were for children and girls; and he was neither. But his owner had insistent that he attend this ridiculous event as a way to make new friends. Fuuta didn't need any more friends. He was more than happy with the ones he already had.

Unfortunately, his owner, Akasha, disagreed. She wasn't too fond of the Fuuta's friends. He and his associates had gotten into trouble recently, and forcing Fuuta to come to this party was Akasha's way of punishing him. Though he hated to admit it, his owner had won this round… All Fuuta wanted to do was bash his head on the sharp corner of a table and end his misery.

"Who's ready for some games?" Mayu-san, the hostess and owner of the birthday boy, asked excitedly.

The birthday boy was a fox named, Souji. Souji was cool; a bit stuck up at times, but after seeing how much Mayu-san spoiled him, Fuuta couldn't blame him for being a bit snobbish. Souji was used to a lavish and opulent lifestyle, and probably had no idea how "normal" people lived. If anything, this party was more than enough evidence to prove just how good the fox had it.

"Alright," Mayu-san clapped excitedly. "Everyone one outside for a game I like to call, Catch the Fox."

There were so many pets and owners that any game they ended up playing would likely erupt into chaos. Taking advantage of this inevitable truth, and the fact that his owner was currently on her fifth glass of wine, Fuuta made his escape.

While everyone else filed outside, Fuuta made a beeline for the bathroom upstairs. He would pop a window open and have a smoke, then try and pilfer one of those bottles of wine from Mayu-san's wine shelf.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out, just as Fuuta opened the bathroom door.

"What's it look like," he hissed, turning around to curse out whoever had so rudely interrupted him. "This is the bathroom you… you…"

Fuuta stopped mid-sentence; all his anger evaporating. Before him stood a blue haired cat, dressed in a pair of tight pinstripe pants, and a white collared shirt and navy blue jacket. He wore one of the birthday hats Mayu-san had handed out at the beginning of the party, shaped like a crown with a black rose pinned to it. Fuuta, who'd immediately refused to wear one of the ridiculous things, decided in that moment that he quite liked the idea of birthday hats, and thought everyone should have at least one.

"You're not going to the bathroom," the cat said with a knowing smile. "This will be your fourth time in less than 2 hours. Unless you have a really small Blatter, I'd guess you're going to smoke again."

Fuuta chuckled softly, looking the cat up and down slowly. "What's your name?"

"Tsubaki," he answered, tugging at the decorative blue ribbon around his neck.

"Well, Tsubaki, would you like to join me for a smoke?"

The cat smiled seductively, pulling a bottle of wine from behind his back. "I thought you'd never ask."

Fuuta held the door open for Tsubaki. The cat sauntered toward him; his narrow hips swaying in the most inviting way. Fuuta's groin tightened at the thought of spreading those long slender legs, and the look in the Tsubaki's big, grey eyes said, "Play your cards right and I'll let you…"

Tsubaki pulled a bottle opener from his back pocket, throwing Fuuta a "come hither" smile over his shoulder.

"Make sure to lock it," the cat said. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted."

"No, we wouldn't," Fuuta replied; his eyes locked on Tsubaki's ass as he clicked the lock in place.

"So, Fuuta, right?"

"How'd you know my name?" Fuuta asked, pushing open the window and pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"I heard your owner talking to you when you first arrived. Are you guys new to the neighborhood? I haven't seen you around before."

"Nope," Fuuta replied, lighting his cigarette. "But we don't usually come to things like this. My owner's pissed at me right now, so this is her way of punishing me."

Tsubaki laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think this was your kind of scene. I can't really picture you in a party hat eating birthday cake."

The wine bottle opened with a soft pop, and Tsubaki carried it over. Taking the cigarette from the wolf's lips, he placed it between his own then handed Fuuta the bottle. With his eyes locked with Fuuta's, Tsubaki took a drag of the cigarette, twisting his lips to the side as he blew the smoke out the window.

"You first," the cat said with a slow, deliberate smile. "I didn't have much time to choose. I'm not a fan of red wine, but hopefully this one's not too bad."

Fuuta lifted the bottle to his lips; his mouth suddenly dry. Tsubaki had the face of an angel and the smile of a demon. Usually, Fuuta was the predator, but standing in the locked bathroom with the petite little cat, he had the feeling it was he who was the prey.

Fuuta guzzled the wine, not caring at all what it tasted like. When he finished, he handed the bottle back to Tsubaki. The cat took another pull from the cigarette, blowing out the smoke as he set the bottle on the counter. Standing up on his tippy toes, Tsubaki slipped his free hand behind Fuuta's head and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

When he pulled back, he had a disturbingly calm smile on his face. "Not bad," he said, lifting the bottle to check the name. "Bold with a fruity flavor. I'll have to remember this brand."

Fuuta laughed softly, taking the cigarette from Tsubaki's hand. Finishing off the last little bit, he dropped the cigarette butt into the toilet and moved to take out his pack again.

"Another?" he asked the cat.

Tsubaki shook his head, taking a small sip from the bottle. Fuuta like the way the cat's small mouth wrapped around the tip of the bottle. He could just picture those lovely, full lips wrapped around his cock.

As if reading his train of thought, Tsubaki set the bottle down again and took a step towards Fuuta. The cat's delicate hands unbuckled his belt, while his bright grey eyes stared up at him.

"You want me, wolf?"

Fuuta could only nod, too stunned to do anything else. He sucked in a startled breath as Tsubaki's small hand wrapped around his cock.

"You want this in my mouth?" Tsubaki asked.

Fuuta nodded again, reaching out to grip the window frame for support.

"You have to use your words, wolf." Tsubaki chastised. "How else will I know what you want?"

Fuuta licked his lips. "I want you to suck my dick."

"There we go," Tsubaki said with a triumphant smile. "And where to do you want to cum, wolf? I need to know before we begin."

Fuuta was speechless. At that exact moment, he thought he might end up coming in the cat's hand.

Tsubaki frowned; his mouth forming the sexiest little pout. "You want me to stop?"

"No!" Fuuta exclaimed breathlessly, finding his voice again. "I… I want to come in your mouth," he said, brushing his thumb across Tsubaki's luscious lips.

The cat pressed a soft kiss to the pad of Fuuta's thumb then nipped it playfully. "I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered. "I'm dying to know what you taste like."

Fuuta swallowed tightly, watching Tsubaki kneel down on the floor. He took his time, stroking Fuuta's throbbing length before finally wrapping his soft lips around the leaking tip.

"Fuuuuuuuuccckkk," Fuuta said on a long moan, threading his fingers into Tsubaki's feathery sky blue locks.

The slick heat of Tsubaki's mouth was Heaven, and with each suck, the cat work Fuuta's cock further into his mouth. Soon, the tip of his dick was hitting the back of Tsubaki's throat. Every so often the cat would gag softly; the gentle reflex squeezing the sensitive pink tip of Fuuta's dick.

It was so hard not to fuck the back of Tsubaki's throat. All Fuuta wanted to do was bury his cock to the hilt, feeding off the wet sucking and gagging sounds the sweet little kitten made. But he liked Tsubaki; he liked the way the cat looked on his knees in front of him, greedily sucking his dick. He wanted to do this again and again, which meant some modicum of restraint was in order.

Fuuta's grip on Tsubaki's hair tightened as his orgasm rush forward. In those brief, heart-stopping seconds of bliss, the wolf in him couldn't help but indulge. He held Tsubaki's head firmly between both hands, emptying his seed deep into the cat's contracting throat. When he finished he staggered back into the wall, trying his best to keep his feet underneath him.

Tsubaki looked up at Fuuta from his spot on the floor, smiling wickedly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"That was… intense," Tsubaki said, climbing to his feet. "You taste amazing, by the way," he added, stepping forward and nuzzling Fuuta's cheek with his. "We should do this again sometime."

Tsubaki turned to grab the bottle and leave, but Fuuta grab his arm and pulled him back. "We're not done yet," he said, settling the cat in his arms. "Unless you don't want to."

Tsubaki's eyes flashed with wild excitement, glancing down at Fuuta's cock. The thick length was already growing hard once more, and the sight clearly excited the grey-eyed kitten.

"That was fast," Tsubaki said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Is that all for me?"

Fuuta leaned down, nipping Tsubaki's bottom lip before pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. "It can be," he answered.

Tsubaki smiled up at Fuuta, removing the wolf's leather jacket and white t-shirt before starting on his own clothing. Fuuta moved to help, but the seductive kitten stopped him.

"No, no," Tsubaki purred. "I want you to watch."

Fuuta sent up a silent "thank you" to whatever deity might be listening. Tsubaki was a godsend; the kind of mate Alpha males killed for. As he watched the cat strip off layer after layer of clothing, Fuuta imagined all the delicious ways he was going to mark the kitten's perfectly pale skin.

"You like what you see?" Tsubaki asked, kicking off his pants and doing a little spin for Fuuta's viewing pleasure.

Fuuta pulled Tsubaki into his arms, running his hands longingly over every inch of the cat's flesh he could reach.

Tsubaki laughed softly. "I know what you're doing, wolf."

"And what is that," Fuuta asked.

"You're trying to decide what spot you want to mark."

Fuuta snickered guilty, twirling the cat around and bending him over the sink. "I've already decided," he answered, kneeling down and spreading Tsubaki open.

The cat gasped softly as Fuuta's mouth licked and sucked his pale pink hole. Tsubaki's skin turned a lovely shade red; his delicate hands gripping the granite countertop so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Not… anywhere… visible," Tsubaki panted. "I don't want… my owner… to see…"

Fuuta grunted in response, vaguely registering the kitten's words. He already had a list in his head of where he wanted to mark the cat, and all of them were in places that only Tsubaki or a potential rival would be able to see.

Fuuta intended to make the sexy little kitten his, and nothing said, "This one's taken," like a bite mark on the ass or the inside of a thigh. Any male foolish enough to go after Tsubaki, or manage to get the beautiful male into bed, would be greeted with Fuuta's silent warning…

"I need… more," Tsubaki begged.

Clearly, the three fingers Fuuta was currently using weren't enough for the cat. Tsubaki was trembling with need; his hips wriggling as tried to push Fuuta's fingers deeper into his body. Fuuta, being the considerate male he was, would never keep a lover waiting. Pressing Tsubaki firmly to the countertop, and holding the cat's hips in place, Fuuta eased his cock into Tsubaki's trembling body.

"Damn, you're tight," Fuuta hissed, pressing a hand to the mirror for leverage.

Even with Tsubaki's efforts to keep his body relaxed, burying his cock in the cat's hot, wet hole took a great deal of effort on both their parts. Tears were streaming down Tsubaki's face; his expression somewhere between excruciating pain and exquisite pleasure.

Fuuta pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, settling into a steady rhythm that soon had Tsubaki moaning sweetly.

"Not too loud," Fuuta bit out, "or we'll get caught."

Tsubaki obviously cared nothing about being found in such a compromising position. And as Fuuta increased his pace, the cat made no effort to quiet his cries of pleasure.

"You're fucking beautiful," Fuuta moaned, slamming into Tsubaki with brutal force. "Lift your head so I can see those tears."

Tsubaki did as he was told, meeting Fuuta's amber gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

Fuuta hissed sharply. "Damn… I could cum just from looking at you."

"F-Fuuta, I…" Tsubaki squeezed his eyes shut; his body contorting as his orgasm crashed into him.

Tsubaki came long and hard; his cum spurting all over the dark wooden cabinets. Fuuta tried to hold on as long as he could, but with Tsubaki bucking his hips and yelling Fuuta's name over and over, there was no way he could stop himself.

He grabbed hold of Tsubaki's hips, forcing the cat to be still as he shot his load straight into the kitten's core. Tsubaki's muscles contracted tightly around Fuuta's cock, milking him completely dry.

The cat whimpered softly as Fuuta pulled out, nearly sliding off the sink. If Fuuta hadn't been there to catch him, he would've surely hit the floor.

"Easy lover," Fuuta whispered, cradling Tsubaki against his chest as he lowered him to the ground. "Give me a minute and I'll get you cleaned up."

Tsubaki whispered something inaudible, curling into Fuuta's embrace. It took several long moments, but they both managed to calm their racing hearts.

"You're incredible," Fuuta whispered, using a damp cloth to clean Tsubaki's body.

Tsubaki reached up to brush Fuuta's hair, smiling weakly. "Not as incredible as you," he replied, letting his head fall back onto the fluffy bath mat. "That was amazing."

Fuuta chuckled softly. "Here, lift your leg for me."

Tsubaki lifted his leg, letting both fall open. Fuuta licked his lips; his eyes locked on the pale skin of the inside of the kitten's thigh. He intended to mark the cat, but now that the haze of lust was gone, he wasn't sure whether Tsubaki still wanted him to.

"You can if you want," Tsubaki said, breaking Fuuta's momentary trance. "I want you to."

Tsubaki put his delectable tight on display, waiting for Fuuta to make his move. The wolf in him sprang forward, demanding Fuuta sample the kitten's flesh.

"Come, wolf," Tsubaki encouraged. "Mark me as yours."

Fuuta leaned down, inhaling the sweet fragrance of Tsubaki's skin. It made his mouth water; his fangs descending in anticipation… Tsubaki flinched, gasping softly as Fuuta's teeth pierced his tender flesh. The gasp turned into a moan of pleasure, and already Fuuta could feel his dick growing hard once more.

"We can't," Tsubaki pouted; seeming to read Fuuta's thoughts yet again. "I want to," he added in a pained voice, "but we've been up here too long. We need to go before someone comes looking for us."

Fuuta took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Then you need to put your clothes on. It's dangerous for you to be naked in front of me right now."

Tsubaki smiled in amusement, letting Fuuta help him to his feet. Hoping to calm his raging hormones, Fuuta turned away from Tsubaki as he dressed. He zipped up his pants, careful to hide his half-hard cock, and then pulled on his shirt and leather jacket.

"Finished," Tsubaki said.

Fuuta turned just in time to see the cat fix his hair and adjust the crown party hat atop his head.

"What?" Tsubaki asked, looking up at Fuuta questioningly. "You look like something's wrong."

"It's nothing, it's just… when can I see you again?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Not sure, but soon I hope."

Fuuta sighed heavily. This cat was far too tempting for his own good. Sure, they'd just had sex at birthday party, in the bathroom of all places, but Fuuta wanted to make sure Tsubaki understood exactly what had transpired between them. Wolves only marked their mates…

"Your mine now," Fuuta said firmly; his expression turning deadly serious. "No one touches you but me."

Tsubaki took Fuuta's hands in his, pulling the wolf into his embrace. He placed a light kiss on Fuuta's mouth then nuzzled their noses.

"That's all I've ever wanted," he whispered, meeting Fuuta's gaze. "I was yours before you even knew I existed."

Fuuta could tell Tsubaki was serious, but when he opened his mouth to question the cat's strange remark, Tsubaki silenced him.

"Come on," the cat said. "We really need to get back downstairs."

Fuuta let Tsubaki lead him back to the dining room. Luckily everyone was too busy eating cake and watching Souji open presents to notice the two of them slip into the room.

The festivities ended after another hour or so, and not once did Tsubaki leave Fuuta's side. When it was time to go, the cat came with him to meet his owner.

"Akasha," Fuuta said, beginning his introduction, "this is Tsubaki. He's a… new friend of mine."

"Oh, Tsubaki! I just met your owner, Miharu! It's nice to meet you, too. You're as adorable as she said you were!"

"Thank you," Tsubaki said with a bow.

"Fuuta-kun," Akasha said, "Tsubaki and his owner moved next door to us about 3 weeks ago. I didn't even know we had new neighbors, did you?"

Fuuta frowned, looking over at Tsubaki who was smiling mischievously up at him. "Three weeks," he asked, "really?"

"We've been busy unpacking and getting settled," Tsubaki answered looking from Fuuta to Akasha. "Unfortunately, we haven't had time to get out and introduce ourselves. That's why Miharu brought me to this party; to make friends! And," he added happily, "now that we've all met, perhaps I could come over and play with Fuuta some time."

"Of course!" Akasha exclaimed. "Although, Fuuta swears he's too old for play dates, so maybe…"

"No! I-It's fine," Fuuta said with a blush. "I like Tsubaki, so he can come over and… play."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. I must say, Tsubaki, I'm glad my Fuuta's met you. He's in need of a good influence."

"I'm happy to help!" Tsubaki chirped.

Akasha went off to make her goodbyes, while Fuuta and Tsubaki waited by the door.

"So that's what you meant," Fuuta said; Tsubaki's strange comment suddenly making sense. "Why didn't you tell me we were neighbors?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he giggled, tugging the hem of Fuuta's jacket. "The face you made when you realized the truth… It was priceless!"

Fuuta laughed. "Well, played kitty."

"Anyway," Tsubaki said, dropping a kiss on Fuuta's cheek. "I should go. I'll see you later?"

"You can bet on it."

Fuuta watched Tsubaki make his way over to Miharu, but before he joined her, he turned back.

"By the way, since tomorrow is Saturday, you should ask Akasha if I can spend the night at your house. We can pick up where we left off."

Tsubaki winked; and with that, disappeared around the corner. Fuuta couldn't help but laugh. Tsubaki had turned his punishment into the best day of his life, and tonight, he'd make sure to thank his sex little kitten properly…

END~


End file.
